


Dizzy Dance

by ERNest



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a break from drinking tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Dance

They’re all looking a bit lackluster so he decides to shake things up a little because what would a tea party be if not mad? He stands up and points at the clearing about twenty feet off. “Everyone, go over there and stand in a circle!” They’re so startled that they do what he says (some take their teacups along). He looks over at the head of the table. “You too, your Hattress,” and she follows the crowd.  
“Now put your right hand in the middle,” he continues once they’re all in place.”  
“And do the Hokey-Pokey?”  
“Um, not quite. You need to grab someone else’s hand across the circle.” It’s a mess of reaching fingers and edging closer together. There’s an odd number so Griffin’s claw is left hanging, and he glares reproachfully at Morris.  
“And now we do the same thing with our left hands. Turtle, can you take hold of Griffin so that neither of you are alone. Now, make sure you don’t have the same person with both hands or this won’t work right – Oh!” He gasps a little as he feels the hand that slips into his own – it’s so cold. Slim and gentle, but with a lightly coiled strength, it seems to fit his perfectly, even twisted up among all these bodies. He doesn’t need to look up to know who owns it, and if he does look she might disappear, or he might be wrong, or maybe she’ll hate him for –  
“-And now we’ve just got to get this mess untangled, shouldn’t be too hard; we’ve all been in worse scrapes than this. But here’s the trick – you can’t let go. Whoever and however you’re tied together, that’s the way you’re stuck.” They work to weave in and out of each other, twisting and climbing and crawling. When one person moves, it pulls on everyone else, who must follow the chain of people. He marvels at the way they’re all connected, even as he conducts them.   
And he always looks to his right as if that’s where he’ll find all the answers, even though the world he’s been searching for could be hiding just under his left palm. How did it get so rough, he wonders, he’s only been serving tea and training to use an ax – actually, that might do it – he’s just never been this hideously embarrassed by it.  
He shakes his head out of this distraction and tells Badger to raise her arm. The dizzy dance of directions continues and everything becomes clearer and more comfortable as they start to understand the pattern they are a part of. Finally it ends as he crouches down so a rocking-horse fly steps over his – and Hatter’s – left hand. Everyone cheers their approval that the circle is complete, and then they disperse, still chattering about the great fun they’ve had.   
She and he, still half kneeling, join eyes for the first time since the game began. She smiles, and so does he. “You did it, Morris,” she says happily, “I’m proud of you.” Then he helps her stand up, or she helps him, and they walk back to the Table together. They do not let go.


End file.
